1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion installation and particularly to such an installation of the astern outboard type.
2. Prior Art
A boat propulsion device of the general type used for the present invention is disclosed in Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,675, issued Oct. 23, 1979. The boat propulsion device of that patent is a combination centrifugal pump and paddle propulsion system. Two pump and paddle units ar mounted in wells at opposite sides of the boat hull located amidships The rotors of the units are driven by shafts extending transversely of the hull through the hull sides. The wells receiving the propulsion units are located immediately aft of sponsons projecting laterally from the forward portion of the hull so as to form a stepped bottom generally centrally of the hull fore and aft. Such hull must be specially designed to accommodate the pump and paddle propulsion devices in the manner described.